Abençoado Romance
by Sayusu
Summary: Oshima Yuko e Kojima Haruna  AKB48  estão apaixonadas à um longo tempo e esse amor vai ser revelado de ambas as partes quando Yuko tem uma cena de ciumes...


Mais um dia frio nasceu no colégio Alv. Haruna corria apressada para a sua sala de aula deixando metade dos livros caírem devido à mochila estar aberta. Virou o corredor pronta para entrar quando alguém a chama por trás.

-Estás a perder coisas Nyan. -comentou Sumire enquanto entrava na sala. A mais alta olhou para o seu trajecto e deparou-se com o seu material todo espalhado pelo chão. Olhou novamente para o relógio do telemóvel que já marcava vinte minutos depois da hora de entrada, revirou os olhos frustrada e começou a apanhar as suas coisas.

-AU! -levantou a cabeça que tinha batido em algo e vê Yuko de joelhos a apanhar as suas coisas.

-Só podia ser teu. – Murmura a mais baixa para um caderno com cãezinhos.

-Devolve-me isso!

-Só estava a tentar ajudar, não devias estar na sala?

-Não vês que não? – Resmunga agarrando no resto do seu material levantando-se de seguida.

-Hey! Que foi que eu fiz agora?

-Aff… Estou atrasada, Yuko, se os meus pais sabem disto não deixam-me ir a casa no fim-de-semana.

-Tens cerca de meia hora de aula. Mais vale irmos dar uma volta e dizes que estás doente. – Diz agarrando na mão da mais alta.

-Eu sei bem o que tu queres desgraçada… Nem sonhes que voltas a tocar na minha psp!

-Já te disse que a culpa não foi minha! A Miichan é que a empurrou para o lago e… Em minha defesa eu fiquei de cama uma semana.

-Vá solta-me, tenho de ir para a aul…

-O que as meninas estão aqui a fazer em período de aulas! – Uma voz grossa ecoou por todo o corredor causando arrepios nas meninas que já a conheciam muito bem, principalmente Yuko.

-Directora Kaoru que prazer vê-la de novo… -Começou Yuko matreiramente.

-Tu outra vez! Os teus pais já receberam a conta do vidro do meu carro minha menina! – Gritou irritada.

-Eu não tenho culpa que o carro esteja ao lado do muro da escola!

-Se voltas a tentar fugir és expulsa da escola!

-Yes! – Gritou começando aos saltinhos agarrada à amiga.

Alv era um colégio rigoroso de freiras onde Yuko Oshima tinha ido parar devido ao seu comportamento infantil. Haruna Kojima por outro lado, teve problemas com os pais por causa de um ex namorado que a enganou nos seus sete anos, desde então a jovem ficou com um trauma e quis tornar-se freira sendo bastante influenciada pela sua tia.

-Não tens remédio… Kojima! Vai para a sala de aula imediatamente! – Ordenou agarrando o pulso de Yuko. – Tu vens comigo.

-Boa aula Haruna-chan! – Gritou Yuko enquanto era arrastada pelo corredor fora.

Kojiharu caminhou até à sua sala mas saber que a Yuko poderia ser expulsa causava-lhe uma grande dor. Suspirou fundo e correu para a sala da directora o mais rápido que conseguiu.

Sem saber bem o que queria abriu a porta repentinamente ficando com os olhares postos em si em menos de um segundo. A directora estava ao telefone possivelmente a falar com os pais de Yuko enquanto esta estava a fazer corridas na cadeira da directora.

-Precisas de alguma coisa Kojima-san? – Perguntou a directora assim que desligou a chamada. A jovem estava estática e só acordou quando Yuko a atropelou com a cadeira.

-YUKO! – Gritou agarrando o pé.

-Desculpa desculpa desculpa… -Saltou da cadeira deixando-a ir contra a parede e foi a correr para junto da amiga.

-QUIETAS! – Gritou afastando as jovens que estavam demasiado juntas para futuras freiras.

-O que os meus papas disseram? – Perguntou Yuko educadamente. A directora começou a falar afastando-se delas ficando a olhar para a janela com já era seu hábito quando falava de assuntos sério. Yuko aproveitou esse descuido da parte da directora e pegou Haruna ao colo levando-a para o seu dormitório.

-Não devias fazer isto podes ser expulsa. – O tom de voz de Haruna era preocupado e seco e não só devido à dor que sentia do pé.

-É mesmo isso que eu quero. Não sei como gostas de estar aqui…

-Eu não gosto, odeio até.

-Então porque ficas? Os teus pais não te deixam sair?

-Deixam, mas a minha tia diz que é mais seguro ficar cá dentro porque os rapazes querem todos fazer-nos mal. – Murmurou massajando o próprio pé.

-Txi que exagero! E olha lá desde quando gostas de rapazes?

-Hum…? – Levantou a cabeça confusa fintando o olhar da mais baixa.

-Que é? Era para ser segredo? Não disfarças nada bem…

-Não disfarço o que? – Perguntou ainda mais confusa.

-Que gostas de raparigas, em especial de uma aqui do colégio.

-HAN?

-Não te preocupes que eu não digo a ninguém que gostas da Takamina.

-HAN!

-Que é…?

-EU NÃO GOSTO DA TAKAMINA!

-Hum hum…

-Tu és louca! Eu não gosto dela!

-Eu não conto a ninguém, obrigada por estares a confiar em mim. – Retorquiu sarcasticamente.

-YUKO!

-Diz.

-Argh! – Deixou-se cair para traz ficando completamente deitada na cama.

-Que foi? É um stress tão grande eu ter descoberto o teu segredo? – Perguntou Yuko deitando-se ao lado dela a olhar para o tecto.

-Tu não descobris-te nada. – Murmurou com voz abafada por ter o braço em cima da cara.

-És estranha, sabes? Qual é o problema de gostares da T…

-EU NÃO GOSTO DELA! Dessa maneira…

-O teu mal é sono, dorme. – Atirou-lhe uma almofada à cara entre risos. Haruna sentou-se furiosa ficando a olhar para Yuko que ainda se ria.

-Se eu conseguisse andar já me tinha ido embora!

-Queres que vá? – Sentou-se também na cama ficando a olhar tristemente para a mais alta.

-Pareces um cachorrinho abandonado. – Finalmente Yuko conseguiu fazer a amiga rir.

-Daqueles que tu adoras? – Perguntou alegremente aproximando-se mais com as mãos no queixo.

-Nem lá perto.

-És má Haru-chan! – Resmungou amuando.

-Hum hum, vá desanda do meu quarto.

-Não me apetece, a tua cama é fofinha. – Voltou a atirar-se para traz, ficando novamente deitada.

-HENTAI! Sai sai sai! - Gritou empurrando-a para o chão.

-Au… - Murmurou passando com a mão nas costas que tinham batido no travesseiro da cama. – Para que foi isso!

-Vai para as aulas e deixa-me em paz!

-Han? Eu já te disse que quero sair daqui, não me vou aplicar agora.

-Então vai… Vai para a capela e deixa-me de uma vez!

-Para capela? A sério? – Repetiu erguendo a sobrancelha.

-SAI! - Gritou assustando a mais baixa.

Yuko levantou-se do chão e dirigiu-se para a porta deixando a Haruna finalmente sozinha no quarto. Vagueou pelos corredores do colégio, pensativa sobre a mudança de humor repentina da amiga, não conseguia entender aquela miúda por mais que tentasse, tudo o que fizesse ou dissesse a irritava.

-Yuko! - Chamou Takamina aproximando-se dela.

-A Haruna está no quarto, a ti não te expulsa de certeza… -Murmurou cabisbaixa.

-Han? Não. Eu queria era saber se viste a Atsuko, tenho de lhe dar umas coisas que ela deixou no meu quarto.

-No teu quarto…? - Repetiu começando-se a rir baixinho.

-Estúpida! Estávamos a estudar com a Miichan e a Sayaka.

-Eu não disse nada! – Defendeu-se levantando os braços para cima.

-Viste-a ou não?

-Não, não vi.

-Ok, adeus! – Disse recomeçando a correr.

Novamente viu-se sozinha no enorme corredor que ligava aos dormitórios. Enquanto caminhava para o pátio, passou por várias freiras que ralhavam com ela por tudo e mais alguma coisa, mas a jovem simplesmente assentava com a cabeça e ignorava tudo o que lhe diziam. Nos seus pensamentos continuava a encontrar Haruna, não ela a gritar e a expulsa-la do quarto, mas sim ela a rir divertida e a persegui-la por causa da psp ou de um livro qualquer que Yuko sempre lhe tirava para chamar a sua atenção.

O resto do dia passou calmamente com várias fugas fracassadas de Yuko e Sae que sempre tentavam sair durante a hora de almoço.

A noite finalmente caiu e cada uma foi para o seu dormitório. Antes de se deitar, Yuko, passou pelo quarto de Haruna tentando ver se ela já estava mais calma mas assim que abriu a porta viu Takamina a falar alegremente com a amiga. Saiu do quarto fechando a porta bruscamente chamando a atenção de Kojiharu que a tinha visto. Haruna sentiu o coração doer e levantou-se seguindo a amiga, mesmo a coxear, deixando Takamina para traz. Com alguma dificuldade começou a correr até alcança-la. Prendeu-lhe o pulso e abraçou-a pelas costas impedindo-a de continuar caminho.

-Desculpa ter-me chateado à tarde, é só que… - Haruna começou a falar num tom arrependido mas antes que pudesse acabar, Yuko solta-se e continua a andar friamente sem lhe dirigir o olhar. Kojima volta a correr para junto dela, desta vez virando-a. Retrocedeu uns passos ao ver a amiga, que era sempre tão alegre, chorar.

-Yuko…

-Não devias deixar a Minami sozinha, ela pode-se chatear. – Retorquiu friamente voltando-se de costas com intenções de recomeçar o caminho.

-Quantas vezes tenho de te dizer que eu não gosto dela? – Voltou a acelerar o passo prendendo novamente a mais baixa. Yuko levantou a cabeça dando a ver os olhos inchados. – O que se passa contigo Yuko-chan?

A jovem permaneceu em silêncio ficando simplesmente a olhar para a mais alta limpando algumas lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Haruna confusa, puxa a mais baixa para um abraço deixando todas as pessoas, que por ali passassem, em choque.

-Não gostas mesmo mesmo da Minami? – Perguntou Yuko, com a cara escondida no pescoço da mais alta, interrompendo finalmente o silêncio que se tinha instalado.

-Não, ela é a minha melhor amigar Yuko e além disso eu gosto de outra pessoa.

-Quem…? – Por momentos o seu coração tinha parado, sentiu o seu mundo desmoronar e as lágrimas caiam com mais intensidade.

-A minha psp.

-Nyan! – Bateu-lhe no braço e continuou a chorar desalmadamente.

-Yuko. – Levantou-lhe o queixo e limpou-lhe as lágrimas com a mão. – Eu… Gosto de ti.

-De… Mim…?

Num movimento rápido, Haruna beija os lábios molhados da mais baixa que se deixou envolver no beijo aproximando-se o máximo que conseguia. Ambas sentiam que estavam a sonhar, mas isso logo parou quando Kojima sentiu a camisa ser puxada para trás afastando-se de Yuko. Virou a cabeça assustada e deparou-se com a directora da escola.

-Esta foi a última gota Oshima! Vou falar com os teus pais e sais desta escola agora mesmo! – Gritou furiosa abraçando Haruna.

-E eu? – Questionou Kojiharu tentando fugir do abraço.

-Tu és apenas uma vitima, vais falar com a psicóloga agora.

-Han? Vitima de quê? – Finalmente conseguiu se afastar do abraço e voltou para os braços de Yuko.

-Ko-Kojima! Afasta-te já dessa… Dessa criatura! – Ordenou Kaoru em choque.

-Hey! Eu não sou nenhuma criatura! Sou a namorada dela!

-Namorada…? – Murmurou Haruna corada.

-Queres?

-Claro! – Voltaram a beijarem-se esquecendo completamente a directora que desmaiou ao vê-las agarradas no corredor.

-Vamos fugir daqui. - Novamente o beijo foi interrompido mas desta vez por Yuko.

-Eu… Não tenho para onde ir, sempre vivi aqui.

-Vai tudo correr bem, confias em mim?

-Sim mas…

-Anda! – Agarrou-lhe a mão e começou a correr para o grande jardim do colégio parando só diante uma árvore junto ao muro.

-Eu não vou subir isso!

-Eu ajudo-te, já a subi milhares de vezes.

-Então como nunca conseguiste sair?

-Sair já sai muitas vezes, mas voltei sempre por tua causa. – Dizendo isto saltou agarrando-se num ramo baixo. Já segura estendeu a mão para Haruna subir.

-Por minha causa…? – Repetiu agarrando a mão da namorada.

-Sim, não te ia deixar sozinha com a Takamina. – Apoiou Haruna no ramo e subiu para outro se estendia para o outro lado do muro.

-És tão parva… E como é que eu chego ai?

-Dá-me a tua mã… Outra vez não! – Choramingou ao olhar para as portas do edifício onde se via a directora aproximar-se. Agarrou no pulso de Haruna e puxou-a para cima. Mesmo tendo cuidado, a mais alta raspou no ramo fazendo um pequeno arranhão na barriga.

-Depois disto nunca mais me aproximo de árvores! – Resmungou levantando ligeiramente a camisa para ver a ferida.

-Só temos de saltar agora, com sorte está um carro por baixo para nos amolecer a queda.

-HAN! Eu não vou saltar isto! Estás louca?

-Louca por ti. – Agarrou-lhe na mão entrelaçando os dedos e atirou-se do enorme muro gritando de alegria enquanto Haruna gritava de medo. Por sorte caíram em cima de um carro amolgando-o todo. Os portões do colégio foram abertos o que fez as jovens fugirem para longe com intenções de nunca mais voltarem.

* * *

><p>Então gostaram? ideia estranha eu sei mas foi o que ocorreu na altura XD<br>obrigada por terem lido e não se esqueçam de deixarem reviews!  
>xoxo<p> 


End file.
